Truth or Dare Mixed Up
by TheWriterOfFanFiction
Summary: Students from all over Hogwarts play Truth or Dare! Shocking revelations and hilarious dares! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. A Shocking Revelation

Sitting on the stairs of the Entrance Hall, were three seventh-years called Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron was snoring asleep on the stairs, Harry had his head leaning on his right arm and Hermione was in a doze.

"I KNOW WHAT WE CAN PLAY!" screamed Hermione.

Ron woke up and squealed like a pig. Harry emitted a high-pitched scream which echoed around the Entance Hall.

"We can play Truth or Dare!" HErmione said excitedly.

"I'm in!" Ron agreed, wanting an excuse to do something interesting.

"Count me in!" Harry said, grinning.

"I'll go get Parvati and Lavender, Ron, you go get Pansy and Draco and Harry, you can go get Colin and Cho!" Hermione announced.

Within five minutes, the three of them returned with six new players.

"Truth or Dare Hermione!" asked Harry.

"Dare." Hermione replied.

"Either kiss Draco on the lips or flash everybody in the Great Hall!" Harry grinned.

Hermione opened the doors to the Great Hall.

"HEY EVERYBODY! LOOK AT THIS!" Hermione yelled.

Everybody in the Great Hall looked at Hermione. Hermione took off her clothes, stood up and opened her arms out wide. From the players POV, they could only see Hermione's ass. But everybody in the Great Hall except for Hermione turned to stone.

"Am I really that ugly?" Hermione asked herself, looking down at her naked body.

"OH NO! WHERE DID THEY GO?" Hermione gasped in horror.

"What did you lose?" Harry asked Hermione.

"My breasts! I don't have any!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why are you so surprised Hermione? You are a transexual, after all!" Ron grinned.

A/N: REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! And I don't know why I made Hermione a transexual! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Pink Tutu

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Also, I want to say that to all those bloody assholes who send anonymous reviews, you are just all lame pussys who are just to scared and weak to put their name up front. Here's the next chapter!

"HAHAHA!" Hermione laughed.

"What?" asked Ron, completely bewildered.

"OF COURSE I'M A GIRL! NOT A BOY! YOU'RE SO GULLIBLE!" Hermione screamed, raucous with laughter.

"Prove that you've got them then, Hermione!" Ron said, grinning.

"I'm not going to prove it to you, you bloody pervert!" Hermione said, her eyes narrowed as she put on her robes.

"Well, then, why did everybody turn to stone?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh, just because Voldemort snuck into Hogwarts and used a spell against them all coincidentally as I showed everybody my - "

"VOLDEMORT'S HERE?" Harry yelled.

Voldemort came skipping down the stairs of the Entrance Hall, wearing nothing but a pink tutu, pink ballerian slippers and he wore pink lipstick as well.

"Hello, my girly little gossip friends!" Voldemort giggled in a girlish voice.

"I hope you're wearing something under that tutu Voldemort!" Harry said, eyeing the tutu.

"Nope, I'm wearing nothing!" Voldemort said, taking off the pink tutu.

At the sight of Voldemort naked, Ron eyes emitted fire.

"MY EYES! I CAN'T STAND IT ANY MORE! THE SIGHT BLINDS ME! NOOOO!" Ron bellowed.

Hermione fainted on the ground and Harry pulled out his wand.

"That wand is bigger than your di - "

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Harry.

Voldemort got a nosebleed.

A/N: I know that was short but what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE! And actually have the guts to sign the reviews, you fucked up assholes! (Sorry for the language!)


	3. Mentally Insane At The Sight

A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE LAST CHAPTER!!! I just really got annoyed at anonymous reviews. And also, if you're going to flame me, turn it into a review that gives me ADVICE on how the story could be better! And the chapters are short because I think of endings to the chapter too soon. Sorry! Here's the next chapter!

Dobby the house-elf, sensing something needed to be cleaned up, sprinted up to Voldemort with a tissue in his hand.

"It's okay, I'm going to clean that nasty nosebleed up. What sort of jackass did this to you?" Dobby said furiously.

"I did." Harry said.

"OH SORRY HARRY! I meant: 'What sort to sexy hero did this to you?'!" Dobby wailed.

"Yeah right crumpled dick!" Ron said.

Voldemort lost his nosebleed as Dobby started cleaning Voldemort from head to toe.

"You DO realize that you just helped Lord Voldemort over a nosebleed, don't you?" Ron asked Dobby.

Dobby looked at Voldemort in his pink tutu, pink ballerina slippers and pink lipstick.

"OH MY GILDED TALLYWHACKERS!" Dobby bellowed, sprinting into the kitchen.

"CAN YOU PLEASE PULL UP YOUR TUTU, VOLDEMORT?" Harry and Hermione yelled.

(A/N: Ron couldn't see naked Voldemort. His eyes had been burnt out from the sight.)

Voldemort pulled up his tutu. Then Voldemort thought of an idea.

"Close your eyes!" he commanded.

When the three of them had opened them again, they were looking at a naked Voldemort wearing cream all down his body.

"Lick it off, you gossiping little darlings!" Voldemort giggled.

Harry, Ron and Hermione became mentally insane at the sight and ran away screaming.

Voldemort licked the cream of his body, then skipped out of the castle, fully naked, in front of all the staring students.

A/N: I'm SO sorry that was so short! I have no ideas right now! PLEASE REVIEW ME ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND ALSO FOR SOME IDEAS! PLEASE!


End file.
